DAY vs NIGHT
by Lita 4
Summary: What happens when the Senshi face an enemy that they can't kill with light and are thrown into a war with Darkness and Light? Something that could only be called Day vs Night.


What happens when a new enemy appears who's very power comes from light? Simple a new power must step in and help the Senshi kick ass. For the one behind the new enemy is none other then ..Oops can't tell yet. Silly me. This uses the Jap names and some people from the Manga who don't appear in the show. So I hope you know them all if not just ask and I'll post a complete guide. Please enjoy my first stab at Moonie Fan Fiction. Warnings. Yuri (girlXgirl), langue, blood, OCs, OOC, AU kinda. It's more like a mesh of the Manga and the Anime.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ DAY vs. NIGHT Lita 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Senshi tossed in her sleep. A woman made of light laughed as she reached toward her. Suddenly a woman of shadow lunged from the surrounding darkness. The women of light hissed as she struck at the shadow women. The Senshi screamed as both of the women exploded. "She is coming." A soft voice whispered as the Senshi opened her eyes.  
  
Makoto yawned as she poured herself a cup of rose tea. A nock on the door startled her. "It's open." She called. Asanuma smiled as he walked in.  
  
"Konnichi wa Mako-chan!" Makoto smiled.  
  
"Konnichi wa Asanu-chan!" She nodded towards the couch. "So what brings you by this early?" Asanuma shrugged as Makoto handed him a cup of tea.  
  
"I just figured you'd like some company." He admitted softly staring at his reflection in the tea.  
  
"Aw that's sweet. And you were right this place dose get lonely sometimes." Asanuma glanced at her. She was leaning back, a day dreamy expression on her beautiful face. He blushed slightly. "Incase you're wondering no new enemies have attacked." Asanuma nodded.  
  
"Good." He answered.  
  
Makoto turned to look at him. "You know you and Motoki are the only ones who know about us."  
  
"Motoki? Oh the guy from the arcade."  
  
"Yep. We have a base under the Crown so we kindda let him in on us." She rubbed her head. "He was a little surprised but has taken well. Just like you." Asanuma blushed at the complement. "Would you like to see it?"  
  
"Really?!" He asked surprised by the offer.  
  
"Sure I can trust you, besides I owe you for taking such good care of my place while I was gone."  
  
Rei sighed. "Why do you think Makoto called us all here?" Ami looked up from her book.  
  
"I'm not sure but I hope it's not trouble." Usagi frowned.  
  
"Oh Ami please don't even joke like that." Minako smiled when she spied Makoto an absolutely kawii boy behind her.  
  
"Oh Mako-chan who is that?" She asked wide eyes focused on the shy boy.  
  
"That is Minako. The one with the book is Ami." Ami smiled warmly getting a smile back. "And Usagi and Rei you know."  
  
"Mako-chan where have you been hiding him."  
  
"Minako stop it." Makoto chided. "This is Asanuma." Ami blinked.  
  
"You've mentioned him before."  
  
"Oh yeah Mamo-chan's little friend." Usagi agreed.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to show him around." Rei frowned.  
  
"Makoto you can't just bring strays in here!"  
  
"Rei he's not a stray. Besides he knows already." Rei sighed. Asanuma looked down at the floor. ~I don't want to be any trouble to Makoto.~  
  
"Don't mind her she's not really nice to boys well most boys anyway." Minako assured him.  
  
"Minko!" Rei shrieked.  
  
"You're not and look you're making feel unwanted." Minako said.  
  
Makoto put her arms around his shoulders. "You'll grow on her." She whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Motoki came over attracted by the noise "Hey girls! The place is all yours so have fun. I gotta go for a while." The girls waved as he ran off. Rei sighed.  
  
"So what are you all doing here? Rei did you have another dream?" Asanuma blinked at the black cat.  
  
"Luna?"  
  
Luna whirled to face him frighten. "Oh it's only you." She said as she walked over to him. He picked her up and began to scratch her ears.  
  
"Actually Luna Makoto called us here to introduce Asanuma. I haven't had any dreams in a while."  
  
"Momu-chan has had any either Luna." Usagi said absently. Luna nodded.  
  
"It says here that in two days a super nova will be visible above the crescent moon." Ami announced. The group all blinked at her.  
  
"Sounds like it'll be pretty." Usagi giggled her thoughts on her upcoming date with Mamoru later that night.  
  
"Baka." Rei muttered. Luna stopped purring.  
  
"Queen Serenity told us a story about what happened long ago during an incident like that. Sadly tough I seem to have forgotten it." She shrugged. Asanuma gave Makoto a quizzical look. She smiled before wording later. He nodded.  
  
Michiru sighed. "Do you have to go now?" she asked wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist. Haruka turned over.  
  
"Now love don't make it any harder then it has to be." Michiru frowned. "I'll only be gone a day pearl of my eye." Michiru sighed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Setsuna and Hotaru will feel so unloved if I don't go pick them up." Michiru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get off with you then. If you are gone longer then a day I will never forgive you." Haruka leaned forward and kissed her lover.  
  
"I'd never dream of it. I like you much more then the couch." She gave her giggling lover one more kiss before slipping from her grasp. Michiru turned over to watch her lover change.  
  
"Are you planning on saying Hi to the Inners while you're in Tokyo?" Haruka shrugged.  
  
"The though has crossed my mind love. Do you think I should? Maybe just so they know we haven't died?" Michiru smiled.  
  
"Well if you do say Hi to them for me."  
  
"As you wish. Well the sooner I leave the sooner I can return to you're loving arms."  
  
"Away with you before I make you stay."  
  
Asanuma let his thoughts wonder while Lita shopped.  
  
"Why so serious?" She asked holding up the bag indicating she was done.  
  
"I'm not." Makoto smiled at him.  
  
"No of course not." She stopped in front of a window eye's shining. "Makoto?" Asanuma asked before he noticed what had caught her eye. An absolutely gorgeous necklace sparkled in the light. It was a green rose, the exact color as Makoto's eyes, a little lager then fifty cent piece on a long golden chain set with a pea sized green gem on either side of the rose. Makoto blinked.  
  
"Gomen. Let's get home so you can try my cooking." Asanuma watched her walk off but remembered the look in her eyes when she saw it. ~If she wants it then she'll get it.~  
  
Rei sat in front of the holy fire mumbling the chats she knew by heart. Yuuichirou watched her silently for he had learned the hard way to only interrupt her if something life or death came up. He sighed as her lips moved while hardly making a sound. He lowered his eyes when the very sight of her became too much for him to bear.  
  
She had no idea how much he cared for her. He sighed. To her all he was and all he ever would be was a friend and that was it. He had often wondered what would happen if he told her. It was the fear of rejection that held his tongue every time he tried. With a sigh the women of his heart stood. She turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"The fire didn't have much to say tonight." He smiled back thanking the Kami for not showing evil as it had done so many times in the past. "Well it's a shower then bed for me."  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"Oh just a lot to think about. See you in the morning." Yuuichirou watched her as she walked off. ~A lot to think about? I wonder what she meant by that?~  
  
"Almost done." Asanuma jumped at the sound of her voice. He had been daydreaming ever since she had chased him out of the kitchen. Makoto smiled as she stuck her head into the living room. "Keke ok come mere." Asanuma obediently walked over to her. "Ok I'll fill you in as we eat sound good?"  
  
"Very." She smiled.  
  
"Ok now Queen Serenity was the queen of the moon and the silver millennium."  
  
"The what?"  
  
" One thousand years ago every planet had a kingdom. I am the Princess of Jupiter." She winked at his surprised expression. "The moon was kinda like the main one where the moon queen held her court. Our jobs where to protect our respected kingdoms, the Moon Kingdom and it's heir, along with Earth. See Earth doesn't have a Senshi like the others did. But it did have a prince named Endymion or as you know him Mamoru. You know the Moon's heir to. She's Usagi."  
  
"He's a prince?!" Asanuma asked ~ Well that make's sense.~  
  
"Yep. See we from the Moon kingdom weren't really allowed to interact with the people of the Earth" Asanuma open his moth." I'll get to that. Well Princess Serenity didn't care. It was love at first site for those two. Because of them our two kingdoms began to interact. We of the Moon Kingdom live for hundreds sometimes thousand of years thanks to the Silver Imperium Crystal. It's what gives us the powers we need to defeat the enemy. Needless to say some people on Earth were jealous of our power and long lives. There was a war in witch we were all killed. The Queen sent our souls to the future to be reincarnated here and now." Asanuma swallowed a mouthful of food.  
  
"So that's it?"  
  
"Basically. Actually anyone who is around the Crystal enough gains long life." Asanuma frowned in thought.  
  
"Was Jupiter nice?"  
  
"Oh it was so the best. You would have loved it." She smiled sadly. "I wish you could have seen it but it's only rubble now."  
  
"Gomen." Makoto smiled.  
  
"Don't be. I'm perfectly happy right here and right now."  
  
"Mamo-chan tell me about Asanuma?" Mamoru blinked at his date curiously.  
  
"Why thinking of going for someone younger?" He teased. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Iie baka. It's just that Makoto seems to really like him."  
  
"Well let's see. He's a genius, great guy, friendly, outgoing, trust worthy, curios about everything, like a younger version of me."  
  
"Do you think he might have been from the Silver millennium to?" "Maybe."  
  
"Maybe he even has powers like us." She sighed as she leaned against her koibito. "Oh well Luna seems to like him."  
  
"Oh?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Today Makoto was introducing him to everyone when Luna came in. She just walked right up to him and allowed him to not only pick her up but to scratch her. Artemis would have gone nuts if he had seen." Usagi smiled as Mamoru chuckled.  
  
"It's a shame I missed it." Usagi stopped a few feet from her house.  
  
"I don't want Daddy to see you. As long as he thinks I'm just your friend he won't try to kill you. Of courses I could mention how you're so much smarter then Gurio not to mention way cuter but I don't think he'd want to hear it." Mamoru nodded.  
  
"You are my friend Usako." Usagi giggled as she tapped the tip of his nose.  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Um...how about noon?"  
  
"Ok." Mamoru agreed before leaning forward to kiss her as she leaned up. Their passionate kiss cut short when the porch light came on.  
  
"I do hope Michiru isn't too mad about you having to come pick us up?" Setsuna said as Haruka repocketed her cell phone.  
  
"Nah. She'll only be mad if I don't come back by mornin'. " Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Are the Inners well?"  
  
"Ami says all is going great since we last saw each other. In fact we missed getting introduced to Mako-chan's new little friend Asanuma." Hotaru giggled as she tugged on the hem of Haruka's shirt.  
  
"Haruka Papa can we go see Michiru Mama now?" Haruka knelt down and hugged the child.  
  
"Of course Small One." She picked her up as they headed for the helicopter.  
  
Kay I'm ending here for now. This is just a see what's going one chapter. In the next chapter you'll get to meet the OCs of this fic. Oh yeah tell me who you think had the dream. Remember it wasn't Rei. Fan art for this fic will soon be posted on my site witch in turn will soon be made known to you. 


End file.
